Chpt11 Ep9: "All Out of Love"
Chpt11 Ep9: "All Out of Love" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' On Valentine's Day in Hudson, Ohio, a man and woman are getting ready for their date when their kiss is disturbed by the doorbell. The man, Dan, goes downstairs to answer the door and let in the babysitter, Stacy. Stacy walks in, asks after Melissa, the wife, and then proceeds to make out with the husband, right in front of the nanny-cam. Dan and Stacy have an argument about whether he is going to tell his wife about them that night - she wants him to, and he argues against it. Melissa comes down in the middle and the couple leave for the night. Later, Stacy fixes herself a snack and then settles in to watch a movie. As she flicks through the channels, the patio door behind her opens, and a man walks towards the couch. He touches her shoulders and she startles but calms quickly once she sees who it is. Asking what he's doing there, the man starts to give her a shoulder rub, after she turns to face him and she closes her eyes. Suddenly, he thrusts his entire fist through her chest, ripping out her heart and then pulls his hand back out as Stacy collapses dead. What the murderer doesn't realize is that a nanny cam (disguised as a stuffed bear) nearby seems to have recorded the whole thing. Meanwhile in the bunker, for the 2nd night in a row, Kurt is in bed and awake in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. All he does is stare at the ceiling having to think all about his last encounter with Amara. He then gets up from his bed, unable to rest any further as he's filled with conflict about his emotions towards Amara. A few hours later, Kurt is on his phone and is reading about the recent murder that had occurred. Hunter then comes in the main hall who had just woken up, asking if Kurt's been up all night again. (Due to being unable to sleep and thinking about Amara in the previous ep.) All he tells Hunter is that he's been trying find any strange occurence that has anything to do with Amara. But instead, he shows Hunter the article he's been reading. How the victim's heart was ripped out when her corpse was discovered. Thinking it could be a werewolf, they decide to investigate the case. The following day, Kurt and Hunter arrive in Hudson, where they speak with the husband and wife about what they saw, hitting all the routine questions about who might want to hurt Stacy, whether she had a boyfriend, etc. The wife, Melissa, mentions that the only thing missing from the house was the nanny-cam. On their way out, Kurt and Hunter discuss how "shady" the husband was. They agree that Kurt should go to the morgue while Hunter goes to talk to Dan at the office. They hope he'll be a bit more forthcoming without his wife around. At the morgue, Kurt and the coroner examine the body. The coroner shows him how the killer thrust the heart all the way out of Stacy's back before pulling it back through her chest. They also discuss how normally the coroner would call this an animal attack, but the attack was inside the home and there are no claw marks on the body, so she is "stumped" as to what could have killed the girl. At Dan's office, he mournfully looks at Stacy's Facebook page as Hunter walks in and says that he needs Dan to be straight with him. Dan fesses up and admits that he was having an affair with the babysitter. He also confesses that he stole the nanny-cam because Stacy had kissed him in front of it, but when he watched the video he saw someone that looked like him come in and murder Stacy. He shows the video to Hunter. Afterwards, Hunter tells him he believes Dan when he says that it's not him, but he needs Dan to sit tight while they take care of it. Back at the hotel, Kurt lounges on the couch, trying to find evidence of a werewolf but coming up empty. Hunter shares the video with Kurt; Kurt then notices the eyes flaring on "Dan", indicating the thing their hunting; a shapeshifter. At Dan's office, his secretary leaves for the night, and a young woman brushes roughly past her on her way out of the elevator. The shifter, looking like Stacy, shows up and confronts Dan, asking him to give her his heart. She rips his heart out the same way Stacy's heart was ripped out. The next day Kurt and Hunter are the crime scene, talking to the secretary. She identifies Stacy as the girl who came out of the elevator. They posit that the wife is probably the shifter. At Dan and Melissa's house, Kurt and Hunter confront Melissa about her husband's affair. They asked her if she knew, and she confesses that she did, but she didn't kill him. They have her sign one of their cards with a silver pen to check, and are disappointed when nothing happens. As soon as Hunter and Kurt leave, Melissa runs to a cupboard in the house and pulls out a box of spell ingredients. One by one she feeds them down the garbage disposal, while making a phone call to someone. He or she doesn't answer, so she leaves a message explaining that she thinks she messed up and asking that they call her back, ASAP. Later that night, Melissa is drinking a glass of wine when there is banging on her door. Calling out, she asks who's there; there's no answer. As she sees out through the peephole, the shapeshifting creature is there but now posing as Dan. He asks her to let him in. When she refuses, he punches through the door and lets himself in, and proceeds to chase her through the house. When she locks herself in a upstairs room, she escapes through the windows and flees her own home. Later, Melissa is pounding on someone's door who turns out to be the duo's motel room. They let her in and she explains that her dead husband just tried to kill her, and comes out about the spell she got from her hairdresser, Sonja, a "return to love" spell, that's sealed with a kiss when she used it on her husband to try to get his affection back. She pulls out a copy of the spell which the duo immediately starts to research. Kurt finds out that it's not a spell, but a curse that's passed on through kissing and that it summons a creature similar to a shapeshifter that's called a "qareen" and kills those victims who are kissed. They hypothesize that the curse first started with Melissa, then her husband who also kissed Stacy. And that now that they're dead, the curse is now turning its way back towards Melissa. Then suddenly, the qareen creature bursts through their door and confronts the trio. Hunter morphs in his Ranger form as Kurt shields Melissa. Hunter blasts the qareen with his Titanium Laser but only to no effect as it's able to regenerate. It then disarms Hunter and throws him against the wall. The qareen then turns it's attention towards Melissa but then suddenly, Kurt pulls her in and kisses Melissa, now transferring the curse onto himself. Now the qareen sets it's sights towards Kurt and begins to go after him. Though Hunter is able to recover and shoves the qareen out through the back window of their room. Giving them enough time to make a run for it to the Impala and fleeing the scene. Though as the qareen recovers, it then takes the form of a familiar face... On the road, Hunter and Kurt have an argument. Hunter's angry that Kurt has once again put himself in harm's way by transferring a fatal curse towards himself just to get the monster off of Melissa. Hunter lectures him that he doesn't always have to do this alone. Kurt says he's fine and that it proved their theory. Melissa then grows a little hysterical but pulls herself together after they explain to her who they really and what that creature is that they're dealing with at the moment. They then ask her about the witch who gave her the spell. She says that the witch does her deals and spellwork in the basement of her salon. An hour later, they arrive at the shop and has Melissa waiting inside the car. Hunter then hads her a gun loaded with witch-killing bullets which she reluctantly takes from him. Hunter then hands one over to Kurt and for himself. Inside the shop, the duo looks around and then heads downstairs to the basement. There, they find her grimoire, and discovers a page about more on the monster they're dealing. It reveals that it is indeed controlled by the spell and how the qareen takes the form of the victim's deepest, darkest desire. That in order to kill it, they have to stab it in its heart, to which, it's not inside the creature's body. Figuring that the witch must have the heard hidden, they decide to split up to search for it where Hunter heads back upstairs while Kurt searches further in the basement. Upstairs, Hunter scatters through the drawers and cabinets until he finds a locked container. Once he busts it open, inside, there's a black, dried up heart of the qareen. But suddenly, Hunter is instantly pulled down against a chair next to him, being unable to get off it's hold. It turns out that the witch, Sonya, has arrived in the scene as she holds him down using her magic. Meanwhile in the basement, Kurt hears someone and asks Hunter if he found anything. When Kurt turns around, the qareen has appeared before him, but now in the form of Amara; turning out to be Kurt's deepest, darkest desire. The Amara-shaped qareen says that she understands the longing in his heart for the real Amara. And how she feels it too. Upstairs, the witch Sonya takes the heart off of Hunter's hand, who still can't move from the hold she has on him. She figures out that he's a Ranger, and she explains that she's been hawking death curses as love spells to punish cheating men who get away with their betrayals. How she can punish the cheaters AND the foolish women who want them back. She feels she's been rightfully weeding out couples who have been seeking her help. Back downstairs, the qareen says how much Kurt is deeply in love with Amara, but how also he's ashamed of it for no reason, and that he should just give in to her affection. Though Kurt points out to the qareen that it wouldn't know how he really feels, since the creature doesn't actually have a heart and that he knows that it isn't the real Amara who's right in front of him at the moment. Kurt then immediately morphs in his White Dino Ranger form and engages in a fight against the qareen. Upstairs, Sonja starts casting a spell on Hunter, effectively force-choking him to death. While the qareen chases Kurt around the basement, punching her hand through all sorts of surfaces while Kurt narrowly avoids her fist. Then upstairs, Melissa goes through the doors and distracts Sonja long enough that her spell on Hunter is broken so he can lunge for his gun. Melissa tells Sonja to stop, this gives Hunter the opportunity and then shoots Sonja, putting an end to the witch. Back in the basement, the qareen has cornered Kurt in the basement. She has Kurt up by the neck and is about to punch her fist through his chest. Where then at the same time, Hunter picks up the heart and stabs it with a knife. Her fist stops just inches from Kurt's chest. The qareen begins to scream as she bursts into a ball of blue fire and then flashes in a blue light, killing the creature for good. This brings Kurt to a relief and Hunter then comes down to his aid and asks Kurt if he's okay. Kurt only says "yeah" and then brushes past Hunter to leave, wanting the leave the place at once. Hunter then looks around the basement in confusion as he spots the holes everywhere, realizing that the creature had attacked Kurt. The following day, after Hunter and Kurt drops off Melissa back to her place, they return to their motel room to pay some of the damage they left behind after their fight with the qareen. As they begin packing their belongings, Hunter asks Kurt what the qareen appeared to him as. But Kurt tries to change the conversation as he says the creature was already dealt with by getting rid of it. Hunter You still haven't answered the question. Kurt then becomes a litte tense then finally confesses. Kurt Fine, it was...Amara. Hunter Hmm. Kurt That's it? "Hmm" is your reaction? Hunter No surprise there. Kurt And you thnk I wasn't surprised when the creature took up her form? From Hunter's face, it expresses how he finds it ridiculous that Kurt has now fallen for Amara. Kurt What? Hunter For weeks, we've been working our asses out on trying to find a way to get rid of Amara. And now, you decide to just start falling for the enemy? Like the way you did for Ruby? Kurt You don't understand. It's not like I have a choice--- Hunter But you do, man! Kurt (shouts) You don't get it! (sighs to calm himself down) Look, ever since Amara and I crossed paths, there's like---this connection that we have with one another. When the both of us are out of each other's reach, somehow, we can still sense each other's presence. But when we're around each other it's like---it's just the two of us there is in the world. Hunter (scoffs) What are you trying to say, man? That you "love" her? Is that it? Kurt is now suddenly in lost for words, confused with the feelings he has towards Amara. Kurt I---I don't know man, I--- Unable to talk to Hunter more about this, Kurt grabs his jacket and keys of the Impala and heads for the door. Hunter Hey! Where are you going?! Kurt I need time to think. Kurt then storms out of the room and leaves behind an angered Hunter after finding out Kurt's true feelings about Amara. In the evening, Kurt is now driving the Impala on his own and stares on in the distant road as he finds himself mixed with conflict between his feelings towards Amara and the argument3 he had with Hunter. Unable to take the silence in the car, when he turns on the radio, the song; "All Out of Love" by Air Supply is being played on a station. As soon as Kurt is about to change the tune, but for a second, he begins to show some emotion as he relates himself to the lyrics of the song with his current conflict. Later, the Impala then pulls up to the location of the last time Kurt and Amara were together; the site of the angel smiting that struck Amara. Kurt exits the Impala and works around the field. Kurt leans down to the spot where he was with her. He then whispers "Amara, where are you?". As Kurt is now trying to reach out for Amara. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse